


A Reason to Fight

by aberrance



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Dominant 9S, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly hurt, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Spoilers, Submissive 2B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberrance/pseuds/aberrance
Summary: Post-E. Major spoilers.This fight wasn’t for a mission or out of some flawed rationalization. This was pure love and hate clashing together with the intimacy of swords and footwork.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A Reason to Fight

When they awoke, something was off. They should be dead, both killed by the same merciful rebel whose name is more of a placeholder than any sort of descriptor of who she was.

A2.

The name was given by YoRHa, the one organization that she actively went against. She should have been dead from them, killed in a suicide mission. Yet she also lived.

The pods were nearby running recovery programs to awaken the fallen androids. They floated delicately in the air, distracted by their own work.

9S opened his eyes first. Next to him was the android he could never know if he hated or loved. Just looking at her filled him with some kind of emotion but he didn’t know which. He didn’t believe he was alive. Unfortunately, the world doesn’t care what he believes. He also didn’t believe 2B was dead at first, but maybe that’s a bad example since a stir shocked 9S.

Her lonely blue eyes opened, her once stiff frame sparked to life and flowed with grace. She looked over at him and when she spoke, her voice sang straight to his core.

“Nines.”

Tears filled his eyes. If he was just a little younger or a little more naive, he would wrap his arms around her and cry her name with joy. But he wasn’t that 9S anymore. He heard her lies and killed dozens of 2B models. He watched her die. He watched her die.

He couldn’t explain his emotions, but the burning feeling inside him told 9S one thing: he wanted to kill 2B. He doesn’t know if this is out of mercy or some kind of vengeance. 9S sprang to his feet and drew his sword.

“2B! I know who you are now. You’ve been killing me over and over. Now, I will be killing you. I loved you and you lied to me. I know who you are, 2E.”

Hearing 9S challenge her once and for all with death should have terrified her. She should have jumped to her feet and made the painful decision of whether to kill 9S or to let him kill her. She made that decision many times before and always killed 9S, but this time, she didn’t see any need to fight. If she died now, it would be by the scanner model she loved. 2B already accepted death from 9S. She did that many years ago when the pain of killing him was too much to bear.

2B stayed on the ground and gave 9S a heart warming smile. “Thank you, Nines. Maybe a death from you is what I really need to right my wrongs.”

“What are you talking about? You’re the fighting model. You’re supposed to fight death, not accept it! Stand up and fight me!”

“I already chose death. When I was infected, I was glad to have an excuse to not fight you anymore. I got to die and even see you once more. It made me truly happy. But if fighting you will bring you happiness, then I’ll do it.”

2B stood up and drew her own sword. A few seconds later, 9S charged at 2B. The sudden clashing of swords awoke the pods.

“Combat is not recommended. The YoRHa project has been terminated and all orders are void.”

Neither android paid the pods any mind. This fight wasn’t for a mission or out of some flawed rationalization. This was pure love and hate clashing together with the intimacy of swords and footwork.

Each of 9S’ swings were fought with indecision. Each thrust was an internal battle with himself over whether he should kill her or not. 2B recognized his struggle. It was one she developed slowly as killing 9S became more painful, and it was one that she learned how to silence just as quickly.

9S couldn’t possibly win against such prowess. He started on the offensive, but she turned the battle around completely. Soon, his sword flung from his grip and their bout ended.

A noise erupted from 9S. It was a mixture of crying and laughter but evolved into a part scream.

“You always were made to kill me, 2B. My weak chassis was designed to make me easier to kill. My naive nature was picked for you to manipulate me. Even you were hand picked to be the perfect hell for me. One that I could never shake off and would always leave me broken. You could so easily lie to make me your obedient slave until you needed to slaughter me with precision. I should have known. Why else would I have such a fragile frame? What other reason would there be for me to not be able to swing a sword as easily as you? We were all chosen and designed by YoRHa to be flawed. But the thing I hate the most for not realizing is how little you ever cared about me-”

“You’re wrong, 9S.” Her voice had the familiar stern urgency that he was used to. “I love you. Killing you over and over was my hell too. We were both picked to be YoRHa’s tools, but now YoRHa is gone. We can leave that all behind.”

“Leave it all behind? Are you mad? YoRHa was all of my life. Killing was all either of us did. WE are the ones that need to be left behind.”

2B dropped her sword and walked to the distressed android. “I know you’re hurt. We’ve been through a lot and I broke your trust. If you hate me, then that’s fine. I just want you to know that it’s over. I have nothing more to hide from you and no more reason to fight you.”

The emotion was too much for the scanner unit. He broke down to tears and pathetically buried his face into her chest. It didn’t matter if she betrayed him anymore. He needed comfort and the only person who could do that was the one he always came back to. No matter how many times he died.

Back at the resistance camp, the pair had an interesting circumstance. With no YoRHa and no humanity, there weren’t any tasks that needed to be done. Anemone gave them some busy work occasionally, mostly just checking on the nearby machines to make sure they wouldn’t harm anyone, but the pair had a very flexible schedule that often left them with awkward tense moments in their small room. One day, 9S tried to break this tension.

“We should probably go out and do something. I hate being trapped in here all day.”

“We don’t have any tasks, primary or secondary. We should be on standby until we are needed.”

“But… what if we’re needed somewhere else? You know, like there’s a rogue machine that resistance doesn’t know of yet.”

2B knew this was just an excuse to get out, but she couldn’t object to her small partner for much longer. She agreed to go out and they found themselves on a leisurely walk outside.

Their walk was quiet. 2B knew she needed to do something to break the silence, but she was worried about 9S’ mental state. He probably came out here hoping to pick a fight, something they didn’t get ever since they fought each other. Eventually, 2B decided to speak.

“So, what do you want out here? I know there’s something eating at you.”

“It’s nothing, 2B. I just wanted to do some patrolling.”

“Since when have you ever wanted to take initiative on work? You can talk to me.”

9S felt himself heat up. “Fine. If you really want to know what I’m thinking then I’m stressed. I want an enemy or something that I can battle. Maybe our creators were cruel enough to make us go crazy if we don’t have something to hit.”

“Do you want to fight me again?”

9S paused for a second for thought. “No. I don’t think I could handle fighting you again.”

“Well, if you ever need to relieve yourself. You can take out all your stress on me.” Little did she realize how quickly her words would betray her.

As they continued their walk, 2B’s words resonated in 9S. Every time he ran her phrase through his mind, he got a little more confident and a little more excited for what he had planned.

Coming into the commercial facility, 9S let 2B take the lead. They’ve been here many times before and the building still hasn’t changed. As 2B turned to ask 9S where they should go next, she noticed he wasn’t behind her anymore.

She saw swift movement from the corner of her eye. 2B barely had time to block 9S’ strike. Had he really decided to attack her again? She worried for the scanner unit’s mental health, but then noticed his strikes. They weren’t sporadic or wild. His sword was steady and he seemed collected. That’s when she realized he wasn’t attacking to kill. What was he fighting for?

9S stayed on the offensive. He was patient, never extending himself too far. Eventually, 2B took a wrong step and 9S made the first of his blows, although not against the android herself. His sword barely grazed her hip. It almost looked as though he simply missed, but the sound of falling fabric made it clear what he was truly after. 2B’s skirt was now on the ground. She was breathing hard and her hands were shaking. Was she afraid? No. She knew that feeling and knew how to completely erase it. What was it then? Was she… excited?

9S kept on the offensive. He wanted to toy with her and watch as she tried to break his attack, but now it was her whose movements were lethargic and her actions far too large and left her exposed. He took another strike at her, one which only an android in full concentration could accomplish. A piece of her top, along her right side, fell off, exposing more of her skin.

This dance continued. More ribbons of fabric fell from the female android. As she became more exposed, she got more excited and made more mistakes. Eventually, her uniform was in tatters and her blindfold was cut off. 9S took care to make sure her breasts and groin were still covered, if only barely. 9S took a second to step back and admire his work. 2B saw this opportunity and launched her first offensive attack of this fight. There was a ringing of metal and the flying of a sword. 2B was now unarmed and almost naked.

“Were you serious when you said I could use you to take out ALL of my stress?”

2B was surprised by his question but nodded. She made that promise and now she will stand by it.

9S gave a small smirk before initiating a hack on 2B. She felt so exposed to have him penetrate her while she was so defenseless. When the hack was complete, her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground in front of 9S. The rush of combat throughout her body suddenly started gathering at one point between her legs. She moved one hand to rub the spot and felt it wet. Her hand through the remaining fabric of her leotard was both a relief and excited her. Together, she wanted more.

2B looked up to see 9S staring down at her, standing stoic and watching as she succumbs to his whims. Her face turns red in embarrassment, but she can’t stop herself. She pulls on the fabric and uncovers her soaking center. 2B feels herself with her gloved hands, rubbing on the spot that makes her desire more. Eventually, it’s too much to bear. She removes one of her gloves and sinks two fingers inside herself.

The feeling was euphoric. She no longer knew if she was satisfying 9S’ fantasies or simply pleasuring herself in her own. The embarrassment that first felt troubling to her now made her even more aroused. She spread her legs so 9S could see everything she was doing. Being so exposed made her body even more sensitive. The fingers inside her soon weren’t enough. With her free hand, she ripped off more pieces of clothing, exposing her breasts. She moved her fingertips to touch the nipple and felt a strong shudder move through her body. 9S was still standing over the female android, composed with a smirk on his face.

No matter what she did, she needed more. Whatever 9S did in his hack, he was probably the only person who could give her any real relief. Any movement of her fingers inside herself or playing of her nipples made her more aroused and gave her an insatiable hunger. She looked up at 9S with pleading eyes.

“Please Nines… I need something. I want you.”

Hearing her ask for him with such want in her eyes was too much for 9S. He finally wanted to go in and enjoy the debauched android and play with her himself.

“If you want me to play with you more, then remove your hands.”

2B pulled her fingers out of her, fluids covering the digits and getting on her body, but she didn’t even care. She sat on the ground with an empty feeling.

9S removed his shoe and sock. With his bare foot, he pushed it against 2B’s sensitive area.

The brudish way he was treating her brought her more pleasure than her precise hands ever could. He rubbed along her clit, the fluids making a giant mess that 9S spread all over onto her thighs and stomach. The weight of his foot pushing into her left her a gasping mess.

“If just stepping on you turns you into a wet mess like this, then I don’t think you could even handle what I’ll do to you next.”

The taunt he gave humiliated her. She was under Nines, the android she was supposed to have control over. It was completely demeaning and she loved all of it. She was a mess taking pleasure in being stepped on and embarrassed and the fact that he was telling that to her face made the feeling even stronger.

His foot kept kneading into her. His toes would run through her labia and the ball of his foot pressed hard into her clitoris. Eventually, 9S decided to go further with his fantasies. He removed his foot and knelt down between her legs.

Performing another simple hack left 2B’s arms limp. She had no choice now but to lay back and enjoy whatever pleasures 9S wants to enact on her body. He removed one of his gloves before plunging a single finger inside of her.

He didn’t move the finger after it was in. She welcomed the slight fullness that it brought and focused on that feeling. Then, he brought his face up to her chest and put one of her nipples in his mouth.

The sudden feeling caused 2B to let out a small squeal. Her nipples were still very sensitive and 9S did not care about being gentle. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and pulled it with his teeth all while sucking on the fragile piece of her breast.

As 2B’s breathing started getting under control, 9S surprised her once again by moving the finger embedded within her sensitive spot. He simply wiggled it slightly, but even this slight change to someplace so sensitive was enough to make 2B completely submit to 9S’ control.

2B released a flurry of moans as her fluids erupted all over 9S’ hand. Her body was twitching and she arched her back. 9S brought his head up and smiled at his toy. Even though she recently orgasmed, 9S wasn’t going to give her a second of break. He put another finger into her and moved both of them vigorously and pressed them into her walls repeatedly.

As her body produced more fluid to expel, 2B stared at 9S with heavy breaths. Seeing her breathe so hard, he decided to place his free hand on her neck. Her neck never before felt so sensitive and she has never been so aware of her breathing as when 9S softly squeezed. While lying in a trance from all the pleasure, 9S brought his head down to awaken the female android with a whisper in her ear.

“Even though you just came, you still want me to keep going. You must really love when I turn you into my play thing.”

9S’ words cut straight into her core and she became hyper aware of the feeling he was giving her. After the phrase, 9S bit down on 2B’s ear and started playing with it in his mouth. Every part he touched became sensitive until 2B unleashed one last moan and sprayed 9S a second time.

9S sat up, pulling his drenched hand out of her. “You already climaxed twice before I even started. You really must love this, don’t you?” 2B felt embarrassed by his words, but eventually became excited once again when 9S undid his pants and released his erect dick.

Upon seeing it, she knew she wanted it in her. She spread her legs hoping he would fuck her sensless once again. 9S chuckled at her feeble attempt at controlling him.

“If you want it that badly, then show me.”

He moved himself forward and let the tip of his penis rest on her lips. She stared up at the male android while opening her mouth and taking his penis inside her.

The taste of his dick was incredible to her. The saltiness of his precum was too much for her to bear. She tried taking his length further into her mouth but the weakness of her neck left her with little success.

“Here, let me help you.”

9S grabbed onto 2B’s head by her hair and pushed his dick all the way inside her mouth. 2B started to gag, but 9S pulled her head back before pushing her head on his dick once again.

Her saliva ran down the corner of her mouth while 9S continued to move her head. His fingers tangled and pulled her hair while fucking her and the female android couldn’t get more of it. If 9S was to turn around, he would see that she’s more wet than when his fingers were inside.

Finally, 9S was getting close to climaxing himself. For the final few times he moved her head, he thrusted into her, smacking her face with his hips. He then pushed his dick all the way in her mouth and came down her throat. He then held his dick there, relishing in the feeling her throat gave as she swallowed his cum.

When 9S pulled his dick from her mouth, her lower face was covered in her saliva and she finally was able to cough and breathe unimpeded since they started. Thinking it was over, 2B closed her eyes to catch her breath. She only opened them when she felt 9S grabbing her hips.

“What? Did you think this was over? You came twice and I only got to cum once. That’s hardly fair. Besides, looking here, I bet you were enjoying having my dick in your mouth. You were probably even thinking of how you want it in here, weren’t you?”

His words were true. She did want him inside her. Still having trouble forming words, she spread her legs as her response and was rewarded with 9S rubbing the tip of his dick along her opening. When he finally pushed himself in, she was rewarded with the fullness she was truly after.

The feeling inside 2B was true bliss. It was hot and despite her being open from arousal, her walls were still pressing along his entire length. While moving, he could feel the smooth lack of friction caused by her wetness.

As 9S thrusted more and harder, he moved his hands from her hips to holding onto her neck. He choked her while fucking her as hard as he could. His hips hit against her thighs hard enough to bruise and 9S stared down at his submissive toy. He loved seeing how aroused she would get from his penis. Her mouth hung agape and 9S took that as an opportunity. He lowered his head again so he was right above her and kissed her, plunging his tongue inside her mouth.

The taste of his tongue in her mouth was sweet and welcoming. She loved being his sex toy and wanted nothing more than to be dominated by the scanner unit. Being so submissive eventually was too much for her and she orgasmed once again. Her walls tightened on 9S’ penis and she finally felt relief as she could fully grip something hard inside her. The new tightness also brought 9S to climax so he pushed his dick all the way in her as he filled her with his synthetic semen.

The two androids lay there for a minute, exhausted. 2B was the first to speak.

“So… when are you going to give me control of my arms back?”

9S smiled. “I was thinking of using you a few more times. After all, you came three times and I only got two.”

2B smiled. She never would have guessed how much she would love being submissive.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Jackass is dead in this universe. Fuck Jackass (but not in a sexual way).


End file.
